Total Drama Vocaloid
by FMASaiyukiFanatic
Summary: The whole Total Drama Island cast comes back for a whole new season along with five new characters! And with this season's challenges based on Vocaloid, craziness and plenty of music surely ensues!


Total Drama Vocaloid

Chapter One: Hitobashira ARISU

Part: I

The whole cast from the first series of _Total Drama_—_Total Drama Island_—were riding on a train, to a place unknown. Everyone was clamoring over each other, trying to figure out where they were going.

A scream sounded from the back, and then a crash.

"You klutzy twit!!"

"I didn't do anything!!! It was the damn chords, I swear it!"

"Sure, you say that…"

"Urusei! Watashi gasorewo imi shinakattakotowo shitte iru!!!"

"Naze gengo wo tsuneni tenkan suruka?"

"Yuyushi i…"

"Doushite?"

"U-Urusei!!!"

More shouting went on. Quietly, Beth, Harold and Cody went to see what was going on. They tried to open the door to the last cart, but they couldn't open it. It was sealed shut.

"Both of you shut the hell up and calm down! Surely, they'll--"

"They can hear us, can't they?"

"Tawagoto…"

The cart door loudly slammed open. Chris McClain stepped through. "Sorry about that. I knew they were idiots, but I never knew they were this bad."

"Why are we here?" Heather obnoxiously asked.

"Yeah, and where are we going?" Lindsay whined.

"I can't reveal any of that now. It's a secret."

The train suddenly stopped, and everyone lurched toward the back. Screams were yelled, but then the train was balanced once more.

The doors opened to a beautiful, forest like place. There were four gates—a red one, a blue one, a green one and a yellow one.

Someone started speaking.

"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita." A strong, but feminine voice, echoed. It sounded like there was speakers or something of the sort.

"Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita." A male voice this time was heard, and he sounded like that boy from before.

"Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou." Another feminine voice, only, more light sounding.

"Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita." The shouting girl from before was now taking her turn.

"Ningen no jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to." An identical voice to the last, only male. Weird music started playing around his line…

Lights started flashing, and a teenage girl appeared in a grassy field, dressed in red and white. She was also carrying a sword in her hand. Her hair was a dark brown, and brown eyes as well.

"Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni," She held up a red spade card as she sang, from a deck of regular playing cards.

"Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta."

She started walking through the red gate, following a red path that appeared to be blood and petals.

"Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku. Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete," Her voice still sounded strong, and loud, as she strolled through the forest behind the red blocked gate.

"Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi."

No one could see what was behind the red gate. It was locked, and it was solid.

"Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni." A teenage boy walked up to the field, with white sheets in his hand. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a blue scarf, and dark pants. His hair was short and dyed blue, followed by his blue eyes which seemed to be the same color. Holding the papers in his left hand, he held up a playing card of diamonds in his right.

"Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita."

He moved towards the blue solid gate, and they opened for him while he still sang.

"Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete." A thump sounded, along with grass crunching shortly.

"Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku."

No one knew what happened behind that gate, either.

"Sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni." Another female figure stepped up to the field; she seemed a little bit younger than the other two. She was very pretty with long, light hair pinned up in pigtails. Her eyes were a beautiful sea green, and she was dressed in a detailed queen-like dress. She was holding a clover card.

"Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta."

She stepped into the green gate, both sides closing quickly behind her. She was almost followed by a couple of the boys in the group.

"Sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou. Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete." They still heard the grass crunching below the girl's feet. Something fell, and hit the grass as they heard a figure fall.

"Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru."

Everything was still closed off. No one knew what happened to the beautiful figure.

"Mori no komichi o tadottari,"

"Bara no ki no shita de ochakai."

A set of twins entered the lights. They were both blonde, with brown eyes. The female twin had a white bow on the top of her head, along with the male twin having his hair in a ponytail. The two were wearing matching outfits, only having minor differences. Both of their hands were clasped together.

"O-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa," The female twin continued.

"HAATO no TORANPU," Both sung in perfect harmony, showing a playing card of hearts.

"Yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni." Their hands were still together as they continued.

"Ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari." They walked by the red, blue and green gates first, easily opening them and looking inside. They quickly shut them as fast as they opened them.

"Ki no tsuyoi ane to," The female chimed. "Kashikoi otouto." The male smiled.

"Ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo," They wandered into their own yellow gate, it closing quickly behind them. Grass crunched again, and there were slashing sound effects.

"Futari no yume wa, samenai mama. Fushigi no kuni o samayotta." The music came to a close, as cards started flying out from a helicopter or planes.

A card landed in everyone's hand.

"Welcome to_ Total Drama Vocaloid!!!_" Boomed Chris's voice. "Get with the same people who have your card! These will be your official teams! Spades—you will be known as the Red Team, or the Meiko team. Diamonds—you are the Blue team, or the Kaito team. Clovers—you are the Green team, or the Miku team. And finally, Hearts—you are the Yellow team, or the Kagamine team." It was like he was speaking into a bullhorn, but there was not a single one to be found.

"All Spades: Into the Red gate!!" The first 'ARISU' stepped out, throwing her sword to the side. Duncan, Eva, Heather, Leshawna and Tyler walked to the red gate, and stood in front of it, with the red ARISU in the middle.

"All Diamonds—to the Blue!" The second ARISU rested his hands on his hips as he came into the light. Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, Ezekial and Harold proceeded to the blue gate beside the blue-head.

"Clovers—by the Green, please!" Izzy, Gwen, Lindsay, DJ and Geoff stood by the prettiest of the bunch.

"Hearts—over here!" The female twin trotted out with her brother. Katie, Sadie, Noah, Beth and Owen moved towards the twin blondes.

"Ah, I see the Kaito team has an extra hand…you now have to eliminate someone from your team, and they will be eliminated from the game completely."

"Completely?!" The whole Blue team shouted all at once.

"And the leader of the team—Stephen—will get to choose who goes." Chris added shortly after.

"Leader?" Duncan piped up.

"Yes. Each team this time has a leader. But it's not any of you. Like team Blue, your leader is Stephen. Team Red's leader is Tammy, team Green's leader is Katherine, and Yellow team's leaders are Carla and Gabriel."

Stephen turned to his team, nodding at Chris. The whole group looked nervous.

"Wait, wait, wait!!! What are we playing for, anyway?!" Heather stopped the elimination, shouting.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention everyone's playing for two million dollars this time."

A unison from everyone screamed "WHAT?!"

Everyone certainly looked nervous now.

"Hmm…I say the weakest of the bunch would be…" Stephen, seeming completely unfazed by the fact that a member of his team could win two million, scanned the group. He pointed straight at Ezekial. "You."

"What? Aww, c'mon! This is the second time…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris appeared, as if out of nowhere, and started dragging Ezekial towards a beat up old bus.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else that would fit this…so, this is what we're taking you away in when you're eliminated." Chris explained before pushing Ezekial onto the vehicle.

"That…was sudden." Stephen said, not sounding like he cared.

"Alright, now that's the end of that! Now onto the real challenge!" Chris sounded so enthusiastic this time. That was strangely out of character.

"Today's challenge is a basic game of hide-and-go-seek. Each team will go through their own team's gate, whatever color it may be, and try and make sure that no one finds you. The only people that can run into you or find you are your own teammates or your own team's leader. If a person of another team member finds you, you're out, at least until your team leader tags at least three people. But, if another team's team leader finds you, you're out of the game for good. Understand?"

No one responded. Everyone just looked at each other confused. Minus the team leaders.

"Got it? Okay! Ready, set, GO!!!"

* * *

I do not own Total Drama Island, nor do I own most of the characters. But I do in fact own Stephen, Tammy, Katherine, Carla and Gabriel.

I don't own Vocaloid either! Which means I don't own Hitobashira Alice.

Note: The characters might seem out of character, one, because there are a lot of them and two, I'm not good and keeping track of who's personality is whose. So, if they seem out of character, I apologize greatly. Please do not flame me for this reason.


End file.
